


Oops

by DefiantDreams



Series: Fandom Boyfriends [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, M/M, Viktor makes fanart, Yuuri makes fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: Scenario: “you were absent in class and asked me for the notes and i accidentally showed you the explicit gay fanart i was looking at instead”OR:Awkward First Meeting + viknik sick fic(can be read as a standalone)





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> sort of prequel to my fandom!AU l o l
> 
> For YOI Fic Friday's prompt: Awkward First Meeting and viknik sick fic
> 
> ty to cary for being an inspo

 

Yuuri scrolls through his Tumblr dashboard before he inconspicuously glances over his shoulder to check if someone’s looking at him. He sighs in relief at the emptiness before he clicks on the search button and inputs carefully in the search bar: **viknikdick.**

He clicks on the blog that pops up and checks out the update to the NSFW comic he’s been following, his face carefully blank as he observes the art appreciatively. He only looks up when his professor dismisses them, and he promptly locks his phone and puts it back in his pocket.

“Hey,” a voice calls out right as Yuuri’s stuffing his things back in his bag. He looks back, and promptly feels himself flush as he comes face to face with Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor eyes him, his gaze half-lidded, dark bags underneath the rim and nose slightly swollen. There’s a slight flush on Viktor’s own face, and the way he was slowly blinking was so weirdly endearing that Yuuri felt a little confused at his own attraction.

How was Viktor _still_ so attractive even when he looked half-dead?

“Hey,” Yuuri weakly replies and Viktor’s nose scrunches slightly as he sniffles. He coughs into the crock of his elbow before giving Yuuri another series of those slow blinks.

“I was absent last Tuesday and they recommended that I ask you for the lecture notes,” Viktor says, his voice wrecked, as he rubs his nose. He squints at Yuuri and smiles at him, still so charming despite the way his hair hangs limply and how his skin isn’t as clear as it usually is.

“Oh, sure,” Yuuri hears himself saying, his heart high in his throat as he digs through his pocket for his phone. He feels unimaginably flustered, his skin prickly with nervousness at finally being in the close presence of the cute boy he’s been crushing on ever since the first day of Philosophy I.

“I imagined our first meeting to go differently,” Viktor croaks and he laughs shortly before it’s cut off with a cough. “I was going to charm you and everything.”

“What?” Yuuri squeaks, his eyes wide. Viktor just stares at him, that same dazed smile and glassy-eyed look still on his face. He numbly hands Viktor his phone and Viktor takes it gingerly.

“Just put your number in, I’ll text you the link to my google docs,” Yuuri mumbles as he stares at the floor. Did he hear correctly? _I was going to charm you and everything._ Maybe he was the one who was sick and not Viktor.

“I’m sorry for being a hassle,” Viktor croaks, “I— _holy shit_!”

Yuuri looks up immediately at the high-pitched expletive, his eyebrows furrowed. Viktor is staring at his phone screen, his eyes wide open and his jaw agape unattractively. Yuuri stills. _No…._

“OH MY GOD!”

Without even thinking, Yuuri smacks his phone away from Viktor, his face burning bright red. It flies out of Viktor’s hands and falls down, screen up on the floor with a clatter. He looks down, and yup, it’s still open to his favorite artist’s NSFW blog on Tumblr that Yuuri had somehow conveniently forgotten to exit earlier. There on the screen was fan art of the latest anime he was into, the main couple very obviously naked and, well, _occupied_ with each other to put it lightly.

He scrambles after it immediately, snatching it off the floor and hiding it in his chest as if it’s going to do anything at all to erase the past minute from Viktor’s memory.

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri whimpers as he curls up on the floor and presses his head to his knees, phone still cradled protectively in his hands. Viktor stays oddly silent and Yuuri finally looks up, embarrassed tears brimming in his eyes.

Viktor is—smiling?? Oh god, he was probably laughing at Yuuri, he was never going to live this down, Viktor was going to remember him forever as the sad gay boy who looked at gay fanart of gay anime.

“Wow,” Viktor finally says, a heart-shaped smile on his face as he claps his hands like a child. “Amazing!”

He sneezes, his eyes doing that blink blink thing again, but it doesn’t even seem to deter him. That wide smile stayed on his face as he beams at Yuuri, who’s still very much on the floor.

Yuuri stares at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. When was Viktor going to start laughing at him and mocking him?

“I thought you were just trying to embarrass me,” Viktor chuckles and Yuuri’s mind blanks out. “But judging from your reaction, I don’t think you even knew in the first place.” He holds out his hand to Yuuri.

“What?” He asks dimly and takes Viktor’s hand, letting the taller man hoist him back up on his feet. He meets Viktor’s gaze, surprised to see a darker flush on Viktor’s cheeks this time. Not a fever flush this time, but something like embarrassment.

“Viknik,” Viktor says slowly and Yuuri flinches. Viktor immediately shakes his head at Yuuri’s reaction, his lips twitching.

“ _Vik_ -tor _Nik_ -iforov,” Viktor says and Yuuri’s eyes widen.

“ _You’re_ VikNik?” Yuuri hisses and Viktor reddens again as he rubs the back of his neck. He sneezes, once, twice in quick succession, before he nods.

“I love your art,” Yuuri blurts out, all mouth to filter gone. Viktor’s eyes widen and Yuuri barrels on, “I stalk your Tumblr everyday—your main art blog and, and your NSFW side blog too, I, I don’t know? Whenever I get into a new fandom you always seem to get into it at the same time too?”

Viktor frowns at him, but it’s like a dam has been broken in Yuuri and he can’t stop rambling, “I posted this fic once from Hiro!!! On Ice, I don’t know, but next thing I know, you’re suddenly posting HOI art too and—“

“What was the title of the fic you posted?” Viktor interrupts.

“Heartbeat,” Yuuri answers, and shakes his head, “It’s not even that good, I—“

“You’re Katsu-kun!” Viktor breathes out, eyes twinkling and a pleased grin widening on his face.

Yuuri nods and then freezes. “I, wait, what?”

Viktor makes a strange noise and then promptly strides forward to grab Yuuri’s hands in between his hands. He leans in close, a smile on his face.

“I love your fics!” Viktor gushes, and his eyes are the clearest it’s been since they started this conversation. “I’ve been following your work since forever, yeah, and you’re right, I do follow you around to your new fandoms.”

 _What?_ Yuuri mouths soundlessly as he finds himself unable to speak. Was he dreaming? Is this real? Is he going insane?

“We should collab!” Viktor coos and reaches over to smush Yuuri’s cheeks. He beams, and wow, his teeth are so white, Yuuri thinks as he stares.

“Give me back your phone, I’ll put in my number and then send me your notes and then let’s talk about your newest fic, da? I was really inspired by your update last night, the way you write makes it seem so vivid and the imagery is just so beautiful.”

“Okay,” Yuuri chokes out and presses his phone back into Viktor’s hands. Viktor opens it, and yes, it’s still open to his Tumblr and that damned NSFW art, and Yuuri can’t help but wince. Viktor’s smile doesn’t even waiver as he goes into Yuuri’s contacts and inputs his digits.

“Here,” Viktor grins. He coughs, covering his mouth with the hand that isn’t holding Yuuri’s phone. He coughs again, a loud painful sounding hack and Yuuri winces sympathetically.

“Sorry,” Viktor wheezes and Yuuri nods faintly as he accepts his phone back.

“I’d ask you out on a date,” Viktor says casually and Yuuri’s ears tingle as he chokes on his saliva. He coughs and Viktor sends him a smirk, only offset by how swollen his eyes are and how red his nose is. “But I wouldn’t want to get you sick.”

“That’s okay,” Yuuri hears himself saying. “Maybe when you get better then.”

Viktor falters, and there it is again, that deeper flush on his cheeks.

“Okay,” Viktor giggles and Yuuri smiles shyly. Viktor opens his mouth, and then his face scrunches up and he sneezes.

Yuuri winces as he feels bits of spit and who knows what land on him.

“Sorry,” Viktor whispers.


End file.
